


Die Easy

by schmevil



Series: Little Deaths [2]
Category: Avengers (Comic)
Genre: Blindfolds, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schmevil/pseuds/schmevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gives it up. Also, there's a blindfold. Shameless PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Easy

"Keep them there."

He gripped the rails harder. Hot breath on his neck, and Tony's voice, rough and dark, from somewhere behind him; Steve could hear him, but the blindfold made sure he couldn't see.

"Tony-"

"Shh, I've got you."

Fingers, slick with warm oil, rubbed a lazy circle at the small of his back. He jerked away from them, startled. A hand gripped his shoulder; the pressure not enough to restrain him, but enough to warn.

"You're going to love this."

Tony let go of his shoulder. His fingers traced a teasing line down the crack of his ass. Steve swayed forward without thinking, shifting more of his weight off his knees. Lifting his ass. The bed frame groaned.

"You want this so much, don't you?"

Steve couldn't answer - not with a finger circling his entrance, maddeningly close to what he needed - just breathed out a string of consonants that turned out to be answer enough, because Tony slid a finger into him. Steve pushed back against it. A hitch in his breathing, not Steve's - Tony sounded ragged.

"Easy."

Tony's free hand clutched at his hip, possessive. If Tony thought that was going to calm him down, he was dead wrong. Steve kept moving, kept trying to fuck himself with Tony's finger. It wasn't nearly enough.

And then it was gone; the hands left him entirely. Left him reeling with something like sensory deprivation.

"No," he said, barely getting the word out, his voice cracking.

Was that- Was that really him?

He tried to see himself as Tony did now, fists clutching the rails of his lover's bed, his ass lifted, painted with oil. Like he was on display. He flushed with heat and tensed, his spine arching - all involuntary. Like he couldn't stop himself if he wanted.

The crack of Tony's palm against his ass was lightning; his hips bucked. God, he needed-

"Fuck!"

"Soon," Tony said, sounding so smug. And Jesus, that shouldn't be hot, but it was; like Tony knew exactly what he needed. Because Steve was his.

And then, yes - Tony drove two fingers into him. No trace of gentleness in his touch. Steve just leaned forward, let Tony open him up. Still teasing him though, just brushing against his prostrate; just enough for the pleasure to build, slow and easy. So easy. Spreading through him; through his muscles; his skin. This wave of easy pleasure that was like nothing else.

The soft crinkling of a condom wrapper opening; Tony rolling a condom down over his cock. Steve could barely hear it over his breathing; he was panting for air.

Tony gripped his flank again, lifting him higher. Steve managed to hold back a protest at the fingers leaving him. Tony didn't make him wait, just pushed in; one long stroke that had Tony pressed against him, his chest to Steve's back. Then he stopped, buried inside of Steve.

He groaned out a protest. Something like, "don't tease me." Steve wasn't sure.

"No," Tony said. He pulled, out until just the tip of his penis was in Steve. "I won't." Tony reached for him, taking Steve's cock in a firm grip. Then he drove in, finding Steve's prostate without trouble. He was moaning, or maybe that was Tony.

Tony fucked him, long strokes that drew out Steve's pleasure. Like he was pulling something out of him. Every thrust was matched with a wet, twisting, stroke of Tony's fist along Steve's cock.

"Come on."

Tony licked a messy stripe up his neck. "Tell me what you need."

"Come on and fuck me."

"What do you call this?" he asked, driving into him hard.

The black of the blindfold was abruptly painted with stars. Steve felt- He felt lit up. So close, Christ, he was so close.

"You can do better than that."

Tony laughed, and then he fucked him harder. The bed frame rattled against the wall. Steve's trapped knuckles slammed into the plaster. That was going to bruise. The pain was lost on him; he was given over to something else.

Tony caught his breath. His rhythm broke down entirely, until he was thrusting into Steve almost wildly. Steve just groaned; just rode out Tony's orgasm.

Tony slipped out of him, collapsing across his back. "Love you," he said, panting into Steve's ear.

He took up Steve's cock again, forgotten while he came. Soon the pressure building in his balls was too much. Tony pumped his cock, exactly fast enough. Too much-

Tony rubbed his thumb across the tip of Steve's cock, and he was coming. Spilling over his partner's hand. Steve would have fallen forward, but for Tony's arm around his chest.

"Let go."

Steve dropped his hands from the bed frame, and sat quietly while Tony untied the blindfold. The second he was done though, Steve was moving, twisting around to grab Tony, and wrestle him down onto the sheets one-handed. Tony let him. Just flopped back, arms spread wide, his perfect mouth curled in a stupid grin. Steve leaned down on his elbows, and kissed him lazily.

Some time later, (he wasn't sure how much later, because his sense of time seemed to be shot), he pulled away to study his partner's face. His skin was golden in the soft light of the bedroom. His eyes were half closed, but his pupils were blown wide and dark.

Tony reached up to comb his fingers through Steve's damp hair. Steve took hold of his wrist, and drew his palm down into the reach of his lips. He pressed a kiss into Tony's hand.

"Thank you."

"Fr' what?" Tony was already falling asleep.

"For this."

Tony just hummed, his eyes drifting closed.

Steve grabbed the soft cloth already laid out on the bedside table. Tony didn't stir while he cleaned them. When he was done he got up, and padded silently to the bathroom to drop the cloth into the hamper. He found the blindfold on the floor, by the bed. He folded it neatly and put it back in its place in the top drawer.

"I love you," Steve said to his sleeping lover, then settled down beside him.


End file.
